The present invention relates to a transport unit including:                a plate shaped transport base;        cylindrical cargo objects placed there on, which are disposed with their center axes parallel to one another and in at least one layer, wherein the center axes respectively have a distance from one another and wherein enveloping surfaces of adjacent cargo objects are in a line-contact with one another; and        cargo securing devices configures as tension devices, through which the cargo objects are secured on the transport base against sliding or rolling from their locations.        
The invention furthermore relates to an adapter for inserting into or sliding onto a sleeve shaped end section of a winding core of a cargo object provided as a coil made of web shaped material. Pallets of any type are suitable in particular as transport bases since they can be moved by forklifts in a simple manner, even when the pallets are already provided with cargo objects.
Usually, the cylindrical cargo objects typically have a significantly smaller diameter than length and thus are not suitable for a “standing” transport are stacked lying horizontally mostly in several layers on top of one another, wherein the number of the cargo objects disposed in one layer adjacent to one another decreases from the lowest layer to the top layer. This is required since the cylindrical cargo objects of an upper layer are disposed in the indentations of a layer disposed there under, so that they are respectively supported on two cargo objects of the layer disposed thereunder.
When the lowest layer includes, for example, three cargo objects disposed to adjacent to one another, the second layer disposed there above includes only two cargo objects and the uppermost third layer only includes one cargo object. Thus stacks with a triangular or also trapeze shaped cross section are created, the latter is created when the upper layer includes more than one cargo object.
Typically, tension devices in the form of strong tension cables or bands made of metal or textile reinforced plastic are used as cargo securing devices, which are pulled tight about the triangular cross section of the stacked cargo objects including the transport base and which are supported at the enveloping surfaces of the outer cargo objects. Before the cargo objects are wrapped tight, the lowest layer should initially be fixated with a type of wedge, wherein wedges made of wood or plastic material can be used. Also cardboard strips can be used as wedges, which cardboard strips are provided, for example, with an indentation corresponding to the cargo objects.
The unfavorable ratio of transport volume required to actual transport volume provided, thus the ratio gross/net is a disadvantage of the known transport units, which becomes more unfavorable as more layers are stacked on top on one another. Namely in the known type of stacking certain free spaces are left unused at the edges of the layers, other than the lowest layer.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,435 A1 a pallet for storing and transporting cylindrical objects is known which are positioned adjacent to one another on the pallet so that their longitudinal axes are aligned. In order to assure that these objects cannot simply roll off from the pallet, the pallet has a depression in its center that extends in a longitudinal direction of the pallet. Furthermore, the objects are fixated by tension devices that are tightened against the pallet starting at the core of the cylindrical objects. However, storing cylindrical objects disposed vertically above one another is not possible for the known pallet.